There currently is no good model for human diabetic nephropathy. Furthermore there are no biomarkers for the proven genetic susceptibility to the disease. The overall objective of the group is to develop a diagnostic kit for predicting diabetic nephropathy. They hypothesize that there are specific qualitative and quantitative differences in expression of specific biomarkers for prediction diabetic nephropathy. The investigators anticipate that cells from diabetes prone kidneys will have biochemical abnormalities before the advent of morphological changes. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE